Wrapped Around His Little Finger
by some random gal
Summary: Embry has been crushing on Seth for a long time. Now his feelings are at risk of being discovered thanks to Jacob. How will Seth take the news.


Hiya! Some random gal! this is my first Twilight fic, and probably my last! I hate Twilight! I just posted this cause it seems good and is not Edward/Bella related. Don't expect any any more twiligt fics from me because I. Don't. Do. Twilight! Now scroll down and read^^.

* * *

><p>'Embry! Get me more cookie dough!'<p>

'No Seth. You already had your share for today.'

'But I'm still hungry! Please Emmy?' Embry twitched slightly at the nickname and flipped the page of the book he was reading. Seth sat on the couch opposite him waving an empty bowl around and saying the words "cookie dough" over and over again annoyingly. Jacob sat in front of the Xbox playing, his fingers battering the buttons.

'Embry, just get some for him. He ain't gonna shut up 'til you do.'

'Eating too much cookie dough will make him sick. It's for his own good.'

'Nah man, it's Seth. Even running him over with a truck won't stop him.'

'Maybe it's because he's a werewolf and therefore he has a better handicap than humans do when it comes to being run over by a truck.'

'Still.' Was Jacob's witty reply before launching a combo on the enemy on the screen. 'You're gonna do it anyway. You never say no to Seth for too long.' Embry nudged Jacob with his elbow, causing his character to slip and get bashed by the computer enemy. Jacob glared at Embry, but said nothing as he began hitting buttons furiously. Seth had switched from saying "cookie dough" to "Emmy" which was gritting on Embry's nerves. Which was something, he rarely gets angry.

'Seth, you know how much I really don't like that name.'

'Get me more cookie dough and I'll stop saying it.' Seth chirped. Embry glanced over the top of his book with a raised eyebrow.

'Why do I have trouble believing you?' Seth pouted.

'That was hurtful, Emmy.' He whimpered, his imaginary puppy ears drooping and his signature pout forming on his lips. Embry stared at the little cute display and his defence crumbled. He sighed and put down his book.

'Fine, but just a bit only. No more than that.' He swiped the bowl from Seth's hand, ruffled his hair and wandered into the kitchen. He didn't need to look to know that a bright smile had reappeared on Seth's face.

'Thank you, Emmy!'

'Now what did you just say before?' Embry called back, opening the fridge and taking out the cookie dough. He let a small smile grace his face and chuckled slightly to himself. No matter what he said, he knew he couldn't make himself stay angry, let alone annoyed, at Seth for more than 5 minutes. He had liked Seth for a while now, but was doing an excellent job keeping it hidden from the energetic teen. However, being in a pack, the rest soon found out from the subtle hints he gave, like never being able to say no to him and ruffling his hair. _I'm wrapped around his little finger,_ Embry thought as he divided the dough and put what was left in the fridge. He walked back into the living room. 'Hey Seth, here's your-' He started to say, but stopped dead when he saw Seth reading his book which he had left on the table. 'Seth! Put my book down!'

'Well, I was getting a little bored….so I thought I'd take a peek.' He flipped the page. 'You read this kind of stuff?' Embry swiped the book from Seth's hand, ignoring the "hey!' and shoved the bowl in its place. 'Did you get that book from here?' Seth asked, already munching on the dough.

'No, I brought it with me.' Embry replied, opening the book back to his page.

'So you swing that way?' Embry stopped. Did he hear right? He looked over the top of the book to the male opposite, who was eating cookie dough innocently and staring expectantly at him, waiting for an answer.

'…How much did you read?' Embry asked back.

'Quite a bit.' Seth answered. 'I was up to the part where the two guys kiss.' Embry ducked back behind his book and fought the blush that was starting to appear on his face. He was distantly aware of the lack of clicks from Jacob playing his game, telling him that Jacob was listening to the conversation. 'You gay Embry?' Seth asked again. Embry didn't really quite know how to answer. One time the whole pack decided to tease about how Embry did everything Seth did and said that if they were a couple, Seth would take the position as the girlfriend for he was always ordering him around. Seth had reacted rather violently, saying repeatedly for the rest of the night that he was straight. Embry remembered how his heart sank a little when he heard that._ I have no chance,_ he remembered thinking that day. But here was Seth now, casually asking if he was queer as if he was talking about the weather or asking him where he bought his jacket from.

'He is a tad.' Jacob answered. Embry snapped his head around to glare at Jacob. Seth made a noise of acknowledgement.

'So that explains the book.' Seth said to himself. 'Anyone you like, Embry?'

'He does have one crush.' Jacob pipped up. Embry wanted to smack his flapping mouth until all his teeth fell out, and this was Embry. His crush on Seth was a delicate matter and he had said many times when the packed asked him when he was going to confess that he was never _ever_ gonna let Seth know. And he still stands by that, despite Seth showing a strange interest in his sexuality and who he likes.

'Oh, you do? Do I know him? Do _you_ know him, Jake?' Seth asked, leaning inwards, eating his cookie dough as if he was eating popcorn at the movies.

'Oh, you know him quite well.' Jacob said with a smile. 'And you are rather close to him.' Seth put his finger to his chin in a thoughtful stance.

'…Edward?' Seth guessed.

'What? No!' Embry exclaimed before he could stop himself. 'The one I like is DEFINITELY not a vamp!' Seth stared wide-eyed at him and Embry groaned in frustration and covered his eyes. _Smooth Embry. Real smooth._

'So…he's a wolf?' Seth said. Embry put down his book.

'Can we just drop this subject?' Embry said in pleading tones.

'Nope, I have to know who you like.'

'And why do you have to know who I like?'

'Because Jacob knows and I don't!'

'This is your fault Jake!'

'It isn't just me. The rest of the pack knows too.' Jacob added. Seth's eyes widened further.

'Everyone knows? How come I'm the last to know?' Seth cried.

'Not helping, Jake!' Embry exclaimed.

'Because you are the one that E-' Embry quickly slapped his palm over Jacob's mouth.

'Not another word from you.'

'Embry,' Seth said seriously. 'I'm gonna find out soon enough so don't think that's gonna help you.' Embry stared at Seth for a second. Seth stared back with determination in his eyes. Then Embry imagined Seth staring at him in disgust and suddenly the room felt too small. He got up, ran a hand through his hair and quickly dashed out to the woods just outside the house. He could hear Seth calling out his name in alarm, but he decided not to look back. He kept running and running until he was well deep in the woods. He sat down behind a random tree and leaned his head against the cool, rough bark. He could imagine now, back at the house, that Seth was asking Jacob who he liked. Jacob would tell him and then…and then…well, he didn't want to imagine what would happen after that. He didn't know how he was going to face him after today. He let out a heavy sigh. He had two options as far as he knows. One was to go back and face the music, the other was to just go home. But the second option would just be postponing the inevitable. Maybe finding another pack would be a third option but-

'Embry? Where are you? You here?' _Strange, _Embry thought. _I can hear Seth's voice calling me as if he was worried and looking for me, but that can't be possible._ 'Embry? Come on, man! Speak to me!' _That sounds really…real for lack of better term for me to be imagining it._ 'Embry! Where are you?'

'Ok, I'm sure I heard that.' Embry muttered to himself. He turned around, glanced around the tree and found Seth trudging through the woods, looking around wildly and calling out his name. Embry felt his eyes widen in surprise. _He's…looking for me?_ He shuffled back behind the tree. He rustled a few leaves in doing so and that was all Seth needed to find him.

'Embry? That you?' Next thing Embry knew, Seth's face popped from around the tree. 'There you are! Why didn't you answer me?' Embry merely stared at Seth, dumbfounded. He slowly patted the spot next to him and Seth gladly sat. 'I've been trekking through the woods and tripping over nearly every root looking for you. And you don't answer when you hear me. Thanks a lot Embry.' He pouted again. 'So, how come you didn't answer me?'

'Did Jake tell you?' Embry asked, not looking at him now. Seth didn't answer at first and a semi tense silence enveloped the two.

'…Yeah. He did.' Seth finally answered. 'I'm…the one you like.' Seth said the words slowly, as if trying them out for the first time, which he probably was.

'You're…not disgusted?' He felt Seth jerk next to him.

'Disgusted?' Seth exclaimed. _I knew it,_ Embry thought sadly. 'I ain't disgusted! Why would I be disgusted?' Embry finally turned to look at him and blinked.

'Um…because you don't swing that way? Remember the time they teased us about being like a couple?'

'That time? The whole pack was there. Jacob was there!' Seth said (meanwhile, back at the house, Jacob sneezed, causing his character to stop the awesome combo it was doing and got pawned. Jacob got really irritated). Embry was now beyond dumbfounded. 'Embry,' Seth said. 'I have gynophobia, a fear of girls. How can you expect me to be straight when I have that?' Embry realised he had a point. 'And haven't you noticed?' Seth continued. 'How I always turn to you. I trust you the most out of the pack. I always care about what you think.' Embry slowly began to realise that Seth did indeed give him a smidge more attention than others. Seth suddenly shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Embry. The older teen jumped. 'Embry,' Seth said into his chest. 'I love you too.'

An incredibly warm fuzzy feeling spread through Embry's body and he felt insanely happy. He wrapped his arms around Seth and hugged back, pulling him close to him, revelling his warmth. 'I love you, Seth' Embry whispered. 'For a while now.'

'Yeah, how did I miss that?' Seth said, snuggling in his chest. 'But then again, you missed all of my signs too.' Seth pulled back from the hug. Embry stared at the younger teen for a second.

'I wanna try something.' Embry said.

'What's that?' Seth said innocently. Embry took Seth's chin between his fingers and tilted his face upwards. Seth, finally catching on about what Embry wanted to do, blushed a furious tomato red. Slowly, Embry dropped his head. Seth seemed to lean upwards as he eyes drooped closed. Timidly, Embry pressed his lips with Seth's. His lips were warm and soft and his heart fluttered as he shyly caressed Seth's lips with his. He felt Seth wrap his arms around his neck, drawing him closer and he wrapped his own arms around Seth's waist, pressing him more against him as the kiss became much deeper. The kiss went for no more than one minute, but for them it seemed much longer and they didn't want it to end. But eventually, they reluctantly parted. They leaned their foreheads together, still holding each other in their tight embrace. Embry smiled warmly.

'That was fun.' Seth stared at him for a second, then smiled too.

'…Yeah, it was, wasn't it?' He replied. Embry took Seth's hand in his and stood up, pulling Seth with him.

'Come on, let's go back. Before Jacob gets the wrong idea about what we were doing all this time.' Seth laughed.

'Yeah, that would be even more awkward than him telling me I was your crush.' Then, without letting go of each other's hands, they walked back to the house.


End file.
